The DA Teacher and The DADA Teacher
by LilWeasleyTwerp
Summary: Ginny is finnaly graduating and leaving Hogwarts behinde forever... Or is she. Hogwarts gets a get a teacher for there new Defence Army Class, Can Remus ignore his feelings for the new teacher?
1. 1Leaving Home

Ginny Weasley sat next to Hogwarts lake watching the sun set. Tomorrow morning she would graduate and become a full qualified witch. After seven years of Quidditch and long boring lectures from Professor Binns, Ginny would finally be free. And she was going to miss every minute of it.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing out here? its almost curfew" She turned to see Professor Remus Lupin walking towards her.  
  
"Hello Professor" Ginny patted the grass beside her "I just needed to think for a while"  
  
"nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes very much so" Ginny smiled   
  
"So what do you plan on doing when you graduate? you going to become an aourar also?"  
  
"I thought about it. But I don't want the Dream team to think that I was fallowing them. I mean I fallowed them for six years, I think they gotten tiered of me" Ginny laughed " it was funny though to see Harry's face when I saved his neck during the war."  
  
"yes it was.... and you know you were just as much a part of the dream team as they were. You helped them out more than you'll ever know."  
  
"thank you" they sat in silence for a while just watching the sun set. Turning to Remus Ginny smiled he had come back in to Hogwarts last year to help restore the Castle and to teach DADA. "so how were classes this year? better than last year?"  
  
"Yes they were much better that last year, I didn't have little red-headed sixth year falling asleep in my class." Remus laughed  
  
"Yes well I wasn't used to fighting the war during the night and taking classes the next morning , and you know full well it was just that one time I fell asleep" she shoved his shoulder a little bit. " you know I'm going to miss it here."  
  
"yea, and were going to miss you .... you're the last of the Army. You know Dumbledore is making it a class now"  
  
"really Well that's going to be interesting. Who's teaching it?"  
  
"Dumbledore asked me but I'm so tied up with DADA that I don't really have time for it."   
  
"well they'll find someone they always do." Ginny looked at her watch and sighed. "its past curfew. Come on lets go inside." 


	2. 2Good News

"Ginny! get down here you've got company" Ginny ran down the stairs at  
  
her mothers announcement to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing by  
  
the door.  
  
"Hi" she said and gave them all hugs "what are you doing here? I  
  
thought you had to work all week?"  
  
"well we took today off so that we could take you into Diagon alley   
  
and get you some new robes" Harry said.  
  
"why do I need new robes? Its not like I have school next semester" Ginny looked  
  
suspiciously at her brothers and sister. "What are you three up too"  
  
"Oh my dear little sister we are not up to anything you see" Ron handed her a  
  
letter "we were told to give this too you and send an owl back immediately"  
  
Ginny took the letter from her brother and arched an eyebrow   
  
"this isn't from Fred and George? they haven't got you guys to   
  
test out a new project on me have they?"  
  
"no , no , no my dear sister my husband would be in very much trouble if he tried that.   
  
now just open it!" Hermione said. earlier that year Hermione and George got married.  
  
"Alright" Ginny smiled at her sister in-law and opened the letter  
  
Dear Ms. Weasley,  
  
As I am sure you know, we are presently trying to fill the position for our new  
  
Defense Army class. We have gone over your file and are very impressed.  
  
We are happy to say that you are being offered a job here on our teaching staff.  
  
If you accept please owl the school immediately.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Sorry for the formality, we would really like it if you accepted our offer.  
  
`Albus  
  
"Oh My GOD" she yelled as her mother came running in the room  
  
"What is it dears?"  
  
"Mum they've offered me the position as Defense Army teacher at Hogwarts!" Ginny hugged  
  
her mother and then turned to the others "Well what are we waiting for I need new robes  
  
for class!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat in The three Broomsticks eating lunch when George and Fred came in.   
  
"Hello sister" Groege said and kissed Hermione "and wife!"  
  
"uh, George could you not do that infront of me please?" Fred said and ploped down beside ginny.  
  
"oh is wittle freddie jelous?" ginny asked and recived a stare from Fred  
  
"no its not that its just him and Angelina broke up today" George said  
  
"oh, well thats ucks... don't worry you'll find some one better" Ginny patted her brothers arm   
  
and looked over at George. "what are you all smiles about?"  
  
"oh my dear wife didn't tell you?" Ginny shook her head as Hermione turned red. "well you see  
  
my dear wife here is going to have a baby!"  
  
"Really!" Ginny said and leaned over to give Hermione a hug. "Congrats! why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was going to wait until Harry and Ron were here but..."  
  
"what were you saying Mione?" Harry said as he came through the door.  
  
"Can I tell them?"Ginny asked  
  
"Go ahead!" Hermione said and smiled  
  
"Mione's going to have a baby!" Harry and Ron stared at Hermione dumbstruck. ginny laughed  
  
because they stood there for a good threeminutes without saying anything.Harry was the first   
  
to come out of there trance.  
  
"oh, congrats you guys!" he said and hugged Hermione.  
  
"yea, Congrats"Ron said and hugged her too.  
  
Ginny sat back and watched as her family talked over dinner. Last year they were fighting   
  
against Voldemort, and never even thought of a future past the war, and now they were married   
  
and having babys. Life was getting better and better. 


	3. 3Birthday Surprizes

On august 28th Ginny sat in the Leaky Couldren and watched as her friends, family and   
  
former teachers sat around talking and eating cake. Harry had convinced her to meet him here for   
  
dinner, as she came out of the fire place she was confronted with 30 people singing happy   
  
birthday.   
  
Looking around at everyone now, ginny could tell that things had changed majorly since   
  
the war. Severus Snape and Lavender Brown had gotten together and were sitting in the front of the party showing off Lavenders ring.  
  
Harry was engaged to Padama and Ron was engaged to Flur. It was like every one had grown  
  
up, and they were all able to finally live there lives. Ginny smiled as Remus and Sirius came walking in. "Padfoot, Moony!" she said and welcomed them with hugs.  
  
"Sorry were late but Remus couldn't find you a present." Sirius said   
  
"you didn't have to get me anything Remus." she said as he handed her a thin black box.  
  
"yes, well not only is it for your birthday, but you are going to be needing it for when you teach." Ginny smiled at him and opened the box. "its like a pensive, but you write your memories in it instead"  
  
"Thank you." ginny hugged Remus and turned to Sirius "now what did you get me?"  
  
"oh, you tell Moony he didn't have too and ask me where your present is? I'm hurt."   
  
"yes, well Remus was always cuter" Ginny said and smiled evily, as Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"Fine here take it" he said and handed her a small bright pink box.  
  
"thank you" Ginny opened it to see a small gold ID braclet with her name engraved on it.   
  
"If you say the name of the person you want to find, it will show up on the braclet." Sirius  
  
said.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, its beautiful." Ginny hugged him and then led them back to her table.   
  
"so how is life Sirius?"  
  
"good, I got offerd a job" he said grinning  
  
"really where?"  
  
"well it seems Hogwarts needed a new Arithmacy teacher this year , and I am the new Professor!"   
  
"Really!" Ginny said, Sirius nodded and Ginny hugged him again. " have you told anyone yet?"  
  
" No but your welcome too" He said   
  
Ginny smiled at them and stood up on her chair. "Excuse me" she said and when no one turned   
  
around she yelled "Hey every one SHUT UP!" She smiled as they turned around to look at her.   
  
"Now that I have your attention, I have a few announcements. First for those of you who don't  
  
know I will be the new Defence Army teacher at Hogwarts." Ginny giggled at the look on  
  
severus's face.  
  
"when I thought I'd finally gotten rid of all you Weasley's" he said and was kicked under the   
  
table by LAvender.  
  
"Like you really didn't notice me at your house like 4 times this summer visiting Lav?" Ginny   
  
said and then shook her head. "back to my announcements. I would also like to announce that   
  
the new Arithmacy professor will be our own VERY OLD friend Sirius Black!" 


	4. 4Comparing Notes

Ginny sat in her room at the Leaky Couldren, tommarrow she would go back to Hogwarts and become   
  
a teacher. She'd seen Harry, teach Dumbledores Army and saw how every one responded to him,   
  
they listened and caught on quickly, to everything. Were they going to be like that with her?  
  
Was she going to be a good teacher? Looking around the room Ginny's eyes landed on the   
  
Pensive Diary that Remus had gotten her. Picking it up she grabbed a quill out of her book bag  
  
and began to write.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was special. Its my 18th birthday and Harry, Hermione, and Ron threw a party for me. Its strange knowing that I am now an   
  
adultI don't have any one to take care of me anymore and thats kind of scary. Just before I graduated, I was scared to leave   
  
Hogwarts because it had been my home for the past 7 years, and now I'm going home. I will be the new teacher for   
  
The Defence Army Class. Its an extention of Harry's Dumbledore Army Club. I will be teaching the children how to protect   
  
themselves, and I will teach them the history of the spells. I do hope that I can make the class interseting enough so that   
  
they will like it.   
  
I guess I'm kind of nervous because most of the students that I will be teaching will be students I went to school with, and I don't  
  
want to forget that they are my friends, but I also don't want to favor them above the other students. Remus and Sirius can most  
  
likely help me not to favor the students. Oh Remus looked more hansome then ever at my party tonight. I don't normaly notice how   
  
good looking he is but I couldn't stop looking at him tonight, it was like his presence filled every part of the room. What am I talking   
  
about this is Remus, I shouldn't be thinking of him this way, let alone writing it down. Oh well.  
  
I must be going.  
  
Professor Virginia Weasley  
  
Ginny set down the diary and looked out the window, the streets of Diagon Alley were not as full  
  
as during the day, and it made them look even more attracktive just to walk down them.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door ginny got up to open it. "who is it?"  
  
"Its Remus" Ginny opened up the door and smiled.  
  
"hello Moony, whats up?"  
  
"um.. I was wondering, since we will both be teaching practically the same thing, except you'll  
  
be teaching them how to preform spells and to block spells. If we could try and teach our class  
  
on the same subject of curses and things so that the student's don't get to mixed up."   
  
"yeah that sounds cool, do you have your teaching lessons for this week so that I can look  
  
them over?" she asked and then stood back so that Remus could come in.  
  
"yes I do. Here." he said and handed them to her. "I wanted to teach the Sixth and seventh  
  
years more about Voldemorts rise of power the first time around so that they can get a better  
  
idea of what there parents went through, to compare it to what they went through. Plus I  
  
want to show them what the warning signs are, so that they can't just rely on the Daily Prophet  
  
anymore."   
  
"that sounds great Remus... why didn't you teach stuff like this last year so that I could learn   
  
this stuff?" she smiled at him and sat down cross legged on her bed. " I can teach some of the   
  
jinx's and spells that they used againts deatheaters in Voldemorts first rise. So what are you  
  
going to be teaching years one through five?"  
  
" well frist through third years the regular stuff that I teach and then fourth and fifth years  
  
I can start teaching them about some of the things that were used during this war, so that the  
  
students that didn't fight in the war can know how there friends faught." Ginny watched  
  
as Remus spoke about his lessons and his students. He held such a passion in his eyes when he   
  
was talking about teaching. It was like that was his soul, the students were his life.  
  
"This sounds wonderful Remus." Ginny looked at her watch and sighed. "well its midnight and if I   
  
want to be awake when we leave tommarrow I guess I should go to bed soon."   
  
"yeah I guess your right.I'll see you tommarrow, Ginny" Remus hugged her shortly and then left.   
  
Ginny watched the door for a long time remembering how warm he felt when he hugged her and how   
  
sweet he smelled.   
  
Getting up she changed into her night gown and laid down to sleep dreaming of a man who she   
  
could never have. 


	5. 5Coming Home

The next morning Ginny walked with Remus and Sirius to platform 9 3/4. Meeting up with Proffesor Flitwick they all found a comepartment at that back of the train.  
  
"So Ms. Weasley ...Or should I say Professor Weasley, What have you got planned for the students this year?" Flitwick said enthusiastically.  
  
"well me and Remus went over our lesson plan last night." Ginny pulled the lesson plan out of her bag, handing it to Flitwick. " we have decided teaching basically the same thing, for the sixth and seventh years were going ot teach about the first rise of voldemort sot that they know what their parents went through."  
  
"That sounds interseting, If you need any help with the carms or the more complex spell I am here,  
  
to help you with." FLitwick said and then looked over at Remus and Sirius sleeping."they always were able to sleep where ever they dropped"  
  
Ginny smiled at the guys and then looked back over at Flitwick, "you know professor I just got the coolest Idea!"  
  
30 Minutes later Remus Lupin woke to the sound of the train stopping. Looking up he saw Ginny   
  
standing in the doorway laughing at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"your hair" Remus looked in the bath room mirrior and then growled back at Ginny just to see that she had left. "GINNY!" he yelled chasing her off the train.  
  
Ginny ran off the train and bumped right into Dumbledore "Oh, Hello Headmaster"  
  
"Ginny" she turned hearing Remus call her  
  
"Good bye headmaster" and she was off again running towards the school.  
  
Finnally getting to the entrance hall ginny stoped and sat dwon on the cool floor, trying to catchher breath. She sat up quickly what Remus and Sirius came banging into the entrance hall, both with big brins on their faces. "Um, guys it wasn't my Idea it was Flitwicks."  
  
"no, no you see our dear friend Flitwick says that you came up with the Idea when we were sleeping and convinced him to help you" Sirius said as he flung her over his soulder.   
  
"What are you doing Blakc, put me down!"  
  
"Oh, she's snappy isn't she padfoot!" Remus said grinning.  
  
They carried her down to the lake and threw her in. Ginny came up for air to see them rolling around on the ground laughing.   
  
~thats okay you keep laughing ~ she thought and pulled out a dripping wet wand. With a flick of her wand the two professors dissapeared and two white ferrets were bouncing around, trying to get away from her.  
  
Picking them up she walked into the great hall where lunch was being served and set the ferrets dwon by Mcgonogall. "Ginny, please tell me those are not.." Mcogagall said trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'll just have lunch in my rooms" Ginny smiled brightly at her former professors and walked away. 


	6. 6Sharing Rooms

Opening the door to his room Remus was met with the sight of Ginny standing on her  
  
tip-toes trying to reach a book. Remus leaned against the door frame and chuckled silently to   
  
himself. Ginny Weasley sure has grown up. He thought and smiled. Her hair was now just below her  
  
wiast and she was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top, that rode up every time she streched   
  
for the book. I wonder what those long legs would feel like wrapped around... Hold up there   
  
Moony, this is Ginny Weasley, This is one of Harry's best friends, AND SHE'S TWENTY YEARS   
  
YOUNGER!  
  
"Hey Remus are you going to continue to stare at my legs or are you going to be a gentelmen and  
  
help me get this book?" Remus looked up to see Ginny with her hands on her hips glaring at him.  
  
"Well they are nice legs, but I guess I could stop for a moment and help." Remus walked across   
  
the room and grabbed the book. "Now tell me what your doing in my rooms?"  
  
"I'm surpirized Albus didn't tell you, The rooms that I was supposed to be staying in were   
  
destroyed by Pevees, so I am stuck here being your roommate for a while." With that she sat down   
  
on the couch and started to read.  
  
"Oh, well thats lovely... Why didn't he just have you go stay with Mirvina?"  
  
"oh I'm hurt Remus "she said in mock hurt. "Well it seems that Mirvina likes to keep her rooms free  
  
for when her children and grandchildren come to stay."  
  
"I didn't know that she had kids" Remus said and stood up to take his robe off. "so have you moved all  
  
of your stuff in yet?"  
  
"yeah, I didn't really have that much stuff anyways." Ginny smiled at him and went back to reading  
  
her book.  
  
Remus watched as she sat reading, she was hunched over the book ecsposing her long neck and a little   
  
bit of her smothe back.  
  
"Remus if you keep staring at me like that I might just have to assume that you are checking me out.   
  
and if you are checking me out I am sure you don't want any of my brothers finding out, considering  
  
what they did to Harry when we broke up" she said with out looking up form her book.  
  
Remus blushed, thanking the Gods that she was still looking at her book. "Well like I said you   
  
have great legs to look at. And un-like Harry, I have never dated you, and am sure I never will" 


	7. 7Family

For the next month Ginny and Remus shared the rooms without problems. When school was out they would both sit and talk while they graded papers. Every once in a while Sirius would come in and convince them to grade his papers so that he could go out to Hogsmede that night.   
  
On October 5th, Ginny sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast when a big tawny black owl came swooshing in and landed right in her eggs. "SAM!" she yelled and the owl hopped out of her eggs "what have you brought me?"   
  
"Who's owl is that?" Remus asked  
  
"My mum's new one, its just as bad a Pig." Ginny shook her head and looked down at the letter. Gasping Ginny stood up really quick and walked over to Albus. "Sir, I need to leave for a few days Its a family emergency."  
  
"alright, I'll have Sirius take over you class." Ginny thanked him and ran out of the hall ignoring the stares of a very worried Remus.  
  
When she got back to her rooms, Ginny pulled out her suitcase and started filling it with cloths. When she pulled open her closet she herd Remus and Sirius calling her from the common room. "I'm In my room"  
  
"Ginny what's going on... where are you going?" Sirius asked with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"My cousin Lisa was killed on Friday, I need to go home for a while. There are things that need to be seen too." Ginny said, as she packed she could feel the tears started to fall down her face but she ignored them and closed her bags.  
  
"Ginny" Remus said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No Remus I have to go" She said and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Ginny" he said and pulled her into a hug "Its alright" Ginny broke down into his arms sobbing.  
  
When she was done crying she looked up at him, "Thank you"  
  
Remus smiled at her and hugged her again. "I'm coming with you so don't leave just yet."   
  
"No you don't have too, I'll be fine"  
  
"No, I'm coming with" he turned to Sirius "Can you tell Albus that I will be leavening also? Tell him I will be back with Ms. Weasley in a few days, that Hagrid can teach my classes"   
  
"Alright" Sirius said and hugged Ginny. "you take care of your self and don't let this prat, annoy you too much okay?"  
  
Ginny chuckled and nodded her head. "Don't mess up my class, or I'll have your head when I get back. The lesson plan is on my desk."   
  
With that the plans were made, Ginny and Remus would take the next train back to London , and then to the Burrow. 


	8. 8Goddaughter

Stepping off the night bus Ginny and Remus walked up the driveway to the Burrow. It had only been a month since she had been back, but she felt like it was just yesterday that she was leaving to teach at Hogwarts. Ginny picked up her suitcase and walked up to the house with Remus right next to her.  
  
"Ginny!" Her mother came out of the house and wrapped her in a hug. " My Ginny you sure did get skinny, didn't you"  
  
"It would be my mother to be worrying about me getting to skinny" Ginny said as she shook her head. "Mom I am not to skinny, I have been eating all of my meals, ask Remus"  
  
"Oh, Hello dear, how was the trip" Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
"Fine Mrs. Weasley, Thank you" Remus said as the older woman ushered them into the house.  
  
"Pish-Posh Remus I've known you almost your whole life, call me Molly"   
  
"Yes, Molly" Ginny chuckled and looked up at the stairs   
  
"Mom, where is she?" She asked hesitantly "is she here yet?"  
  
"Yes, Dear she's in your room sleeping" with that Ginny raced up to her room, ignoring Harry and Ron as she passed. Walking into her room she smiled at the crib in the corner of her room. Looking inside she saw the small form breath in and out. Ginny smiled remembering when Lisa had first brought the baby over:  
  
"Ginny!" Lisa had said happily  
  
"Lisa what are you doing here? And where is that precious baby of yours?" Ginny asked and was led up to her room and to a small crib. "Oh Lisa she is so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you" Ginny hugged her cousin and picked up the now waking baby   
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Jolie, I'm not giving her a last name until I get married, but Ginny promise me something" Ginny looked up at her cousin and nodded. "If any thing ever happens to me, take her please, take care of her?"  
  
"Don't you worry; nothing is going to happen to you. Besides if it did how could I turn this beautiful child away"   
  
"Thank you, now can I ask you one more favor?"  
  
"Yes, anything"   
  
"Will you be her Godmother?" Ginny quickly looked up at Lisa "Please, I know its a big deal and that your still in school, but please, you are the only person I would ever want Jolie to end up with. If you weren't her Godmother it would make it all the harder for you to get her, if some thing were to happen"  
  
She smiled at her cousin for a moment and then said "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Ginny smiled at the baby; Lisa was gone but her daughter was here and it was time that Ginny fulfill the promise she made, just six months ago. Seeing that the baby was now waking up she smiled "Well hello My dear Jolie" Ginny picked her up and her smiled broadened "lets change this stinky diaper you have and then go visit some people"  
  
Remus sat at the kitchen table talking to Harry, Ron and an ever-rounding pregnant Hermione. Hermione was 4 months pregnant and the small bump on her stomach was starting to get bigger, Remus chuckled as she fought off Harry and Ron who kept trying to put there hands on her stomach so that they could feel the baby.  
  
"Now, Now boys do leave my sister in-law alone" Remus looked up to see Ginny walking down with a small baby cradled in her arms.  
  
"Oh there's that baby I haven't yet to see" Hermione said as she held her hands out for Jolie.  
  
"Here, I can assume that you're fussing over every baby in sight now?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yes that and buying every baby toy and clothing imaginable, although if its possible George is worse I swear, he's going to end up opening a Baby clothing and Joke shop if he doesn't stop buying stuff"   
  
Ginny shook her head and sat next to Remus. "So, Professor Weasley, who is this gorgeous little girl?"  
  
"This is my goddaughter Jolie. She'll be coming to stay with me" Ginny said and smiled.  
  
"Really and when where you going to tell me that?" Remus asked in a teasing voice.   
  
"Don't Worry Professor, I'm moving out of your rooms as soon as I get back to Hogwarts I just owled Albus and told him that I would need my own rooms" Ginny stuck her taung out at Remus and chuckled. When she looked back at the boys, she saw that Harry was staring at her blankly and Ron was getting red in the face from staring at Remus. "What?"  
  
"Your...Sharing...Rooms. With ... REMUS!" Harry said  
  
"Yes and what might the problem be? My rooms were not yet ready when I got to Hogwarts" Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips.   
  
"BUT YOU'RE SHARING A ROOM WITH REMUS!" Ron yelled, as Ginny and Remus started laughing.  
  
"No. I am not... I have my own room..."Ginny laughed out.  
  
"You think?" Remus said gesturing between him and Ginny "Don't worry Ron, Ginny is was to young for me"  
  
Ginny looked at Remus and glared. "That's not what you said a few weeks ago." Ginny smiled again as she saw both Remus and Ron go red again.   
  
"Ginny, I'm warning you" Remus said  
  
"Well its true, you said I had nice legs to look at" Ginny smiled evilly at him and laughed as he ran out of the room being chased by Ron. When she looked at Harry and Hermione she was met with shaking heads and Grins "What?" 


	9. 9The Funeral And The New Family

After the funeral that Friday Ginny and Hermione sat at her Kitchen table talking. "So how are you Ginny, I haven't had a good talk with you in a long time"  
  
"Good, Despite today." She said and rocked Jolie "I mean there isn't really anything to be sad about at Hogwarts, well besides grading papers."  
  
"That's good. Now what's going on with you and Remus?" Hermione said and arched and eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, Why does every one think that there something going on?"   
  
"Well, you two are inseparable. I mean you got here two days ago and your always together, the only time you two separate is when you go to bed."   
  
"I guess where just used to being around each other, I mean we teach basically the same class, We live in the same rooms. It's natural to become accustomed to being around each other." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, well all I'm saying is you two look like a couple, even George asked me what was up. And you know something must not look right if George is asking" Hermione smiled at Ginny. "It's not a bad thing though; Remus always had a nice bum"  
  
"Hermione! You're married to my brother"  
  
"Yes and its not like I'm lusting after the man, I just think he has a nice bum" Ginny laughed and shook her head. Just then Remus came over and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"So what are you guys laughing about over here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing just asking Ginny if she's going to start dating anytime soon" Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh, well don't let me interrupt the girl talk then" He said standing up, "Here let me take her she's falling asleep anyways"   
  
"Okay, just put her in the crib, but don't let ..." Remus put up his hand  
  
"I know I know, don't let Harry or Ron near her while she's sleeping" Remus nodded his head and walked up the stairs.  
  
"He's so good with her. You know he said that I could stay in his rooms until we get the baby's room painted." Ginny smiled and Hermione and shook her head.  
  
Hermione sat back and took what she saw in. They looked like a family, Ginny, Remus, and the baby. Hermione smiled at her friend, Ginny might not have noticed it yet, but Remus was starting to fall, even if he didn't know it. And Ginny wasn't far behind him.  
  
The next day Ginny stood in the Burrows living room making sure she had everything packed.  
  
"Okay, baby bag, crib, toys, bottles, diapers......" Ginny looked around the room "Gods what am I forgetting."  
  
"This maybe?" she turned to see Remus holding Jolie.  
  
"Oh! I'm such a bad God mum, I forgot Jolie." Ginny walked over to Remus and picked up Jolie.  
  
"Ginny , its okay. Your not a bad Godmother your just new to this." Remus rubbed her shoulders and picked up the Baby bags. "hear I'll get this stuff you go say good bye to every one"  
  
"Oh, Remus what would I do with out you?"  
  
"Suffer, now go" Ginny smiled at him and headed into the kitchen to say good-bye.  
  
"Okay you guys , Were going now" Ginny Hugged Harry.  
  
"I'll see you in a few weeks, Padama says she's sorry she couldn't see you before you left" Harry said  
  
"tell her not to worry" Ginny turned and hugged her mother and father. "I'll see you around Christmas."  
  
"Okay, I'm crying but its only because I'm pregnant" Hermione said as she kissed Jolie and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Don't let Remus bother you to much, If he does just give me a call" Ron as George and Fred nodded.  
  
"Ron, How many times do I have to tell you, Remus does not bother me" She shook her head and hugged Bill , Charlie and Percy. "I'll see you guys later. Love you guys"  
  
"Ready?" Remus asked from the door.  
  
"yeah" Ginny said and walked outside. Remus picked up Jolie and helped Ginny onto the bus turning to wave at every one as they left.  
  
Every one watched as they left, Hermione turned and said "Does anyone else get the feeling that Ron and Harry are not going to be the only one's engaged pretty soon?"  
  
"you know dear, I agree with you. They did look like a family just now, didn't they" Mrs. Weasley said. Every one nodded and walked back into the house. Leaving the Dream Team Behind.  
  
"I don't like it one bit" Ron said  
  
"Ron, you have to accept that Ginny isn't little any more." Hermione said  
  
"Its weird she's not supposed to grow up." Ron shook his head. "She's my little sister."  
  
"Yeah, well you said the same thing about Hermione when She and George got together." Harry said  
  
"yeah I know but its different. I mean I had a crush on Hermione then, this is my only sister. Its weird." Ron shook his head and walked back to the house.  
  
"He'll get over it" Harry said and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they fallowed Ron. 


	10. 10Jolie's Effect

After arriving back at Hogwarts Ginny and Remus were greeted by Albus, Sirius and Severus. They had all cooed over the baby and walked with them back up to their rooms. When they got there Albus called for them to have lunch in the common room and left.  
  
"You know Remus your becoming attached to Ginny" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I almost asked her out on Monday but then I realized she would never go out with me because I'm twenty years older than she is." Remus shook his head and drank the rest of his butter beer.  
  
"Now, you never know until you give the girl a chance." Sirius shook his head and looked over at Ginny. "You know she looks like she was born to be a mother"   
  
"Yeah... you should have seen her when we were leaving." Remus chuckled " fussing over everything, making sure she had every thing. I had to reminder her to take Jolie with her."  
  
"Really... That's not like our Ginny to get al flustered like that"  
  
"No, It's not... But it was cute." Remus shook his head and looked over at Ginny. Her and Severus were sitting and talking while Jolie crawled around on the rug. "You know, and much as I try I still can't get her out of my head. She's every where. In every thing I think about."  
  
"My, My Remus it does sound as if your falling in love with Ms. Weasley" Sirius patted his friend's back. "And it's about damn time too"  
  
After every one left Ginny laid Jolie down for a nap and sat down on the couch with her Diary.   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
These past few days have been hectic. My cousin Lisa died, and now I have a seven-month-old to look after. Don't get me wrong, Jolie is probably the best thing that has happened to me in the past year, but I don't think I was ready for this yet. She's so small but yet a hand full. I really don't know how I would have gotten through the past few days without Remus. He was there with me for the funeral and had helped out a lot with Jolie. In the past few months he has become a big part of my life. He's been my rock, and I am more thankful, then he'll ever know. Hermione seems to think that there is some feeling behind Remus friendship and mine... I'm not sure, maybe there is. I'm the past month I have become rather dependent on him. And not once have I been disappointed in him. He's great with Jolie and loves to baby-sit. I don't know I got the feeling that he wanted to ask me something on Monday when I got mum's letter but I don't know what it was.  
  
I think that Hermione might be right, I guess my being dependant on him might be a way of showing my feelings for him... oh what am I talking about this is REMUS. Harry's parents best friend. SIRIUS BEST FRIEND! My co-worker, I can't go and start having feelings for him now. Plus I don't think he would feel the same way. He probably just looks at me as a friend, I mean I am twenty years younger then him, he probably thinks I'm to young. Oh well, enough of my sappy life for one day.  
  
With Love  
  
Professor Virginia Weasley  
  
Standing up and walking back into her room to check on Jolie, Ginny was greeted with the sight of Remus sitting in Ginny's rocking chair singing to Jolie. It was a song Ginny didn't know but just listening to Remus voice made her close her eyes and smile:  
  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have  
  
Seen better days  
  
And you don't know how or why, but you've lost  
  
Your way  
  
Have no fear when all your tears are falling'  
  
I will hear your spirit calling'  
  
And I swear I'll be there come what may  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
And know one to walk beside you   
  
I will come to you  
  
When the might is dark and stormy  
  
You won't have to reach out for me   
  
I will come to you   
  
Oh I will come to you  
  
Opening her eyes Ginny looked straight into Remus as he continued to sing to Jolie. Even after the song was over they still looked at each other, not breaking eye contact until Jolie woke back up.   
  
That night Ginny lay in bed, wondering about how they looked at each other. Maybe he did like her and she just hadn't noticed it. 


	11. 11Regrets and Dates

For the next week Remus made sure to avoid Ginny and Jolie the best he could. He had seen that look in her eyes the night they got back, she had felt something for him and he couldn't allow it. Not only was he twenty years older, but he was a danger to anyone he became involved with. Sitting in the common room Remus sipped on his Brandy and thought about the last girl he have loved, the last person he had let in. He had loved her with everything he had in him, but when she had found out what he was she left without a word. He had run into her a few years back at Diagon Alley, when he asked her why she left, she merely said: "Because your a monster. Your filth and I cannot be in love with that"  
  
It tore him up and he wasn't about to let another person in. Someone who might reject him because he was a danger, and he wouldn't let Jolie come near him knowing that he was a danger to her.   
  
Getting up to go to bed, Remus heard a soft knocking on his door. Opening it he tried to shut it again.   
  
"Now, Now Remus you cannot hide from us forever." Remus sighed and stepped aside as Sirius, Ginny, Jolie and Severus came in.  
  
"What do you guys want?"   
  
"We want to have dinner with you for once, because it seems for the last week you have taken to avoiding us. And I don't think Jolie likes it much" Ginny said handing him the baby and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go sit with the guys while I make diner."   
  
Remus shook his head and did what Ginny told him too.  
  
  
  
"So Remus have you asked her out yet?" Sirius asked  
  
"No and I'm not going to? How many times do I have to tell you, I am twenty years older then her and I are dangerous just to be around." Summoning a blanket from his room Remus set Jolie down and let her play.  
  
"Oh, Shut it Remus. That's the same excuse I gave to Lavender. But look at us, now were getting married." Severus said with his ever-present scowl.  
  
"Yeah, but your not longer dangerous not that Voldemort is gone. I still am and will be forever." Remus sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"The old coot here is right" Sirius said pointing at Severus "you have no excuse, and for your information, if she thought that you were dangerous she would not even let you around Jolie."  
  
"Yes, well she hasn't seen how dangerous I can be so It really doesn't matter" Remus said "Plus there is still the fact that I am twenty years older than her."  
  
"I am twenty years older then Lavender and it doesn't matter to her" Severus looked at Remus sternly "Just ask her out, If she likes you she'll say yes if she doesn't then to hell with it."   
  
Just as Remus was going to say something Ginny walked into the living room and picked up Jolie. Looking around she noticed that the guy had just stopped talking as she came in "Am I missing something?"  
  
"No" Remus said quickly.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said. "Remus wants to ask you out but her is afraid too"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus hissed going red in the face.   
  
Ginny arched an eyebrow and laughed. "Well if Remus asks me then I might say yes.... Dinners ready boys."  
  
After dinner was over and Sirius and Severus left, Ginny and Remus sat at the kitchen table talking, as Remus fed Jolie.  
  
"So, did you mean what you said to Sirius?" Ginny looked up to see Remus smiling at her.  
  
"You mean when I told him he has a nice arise. Well yes I did mean that" Ginny giggled "or did you mean when I said I would go out with you, but only if you asked"  
  
"Yeah that"   
  
"Yes, I did mean what I said" Ginny folded her napkin and picked up the plates from the table.  
  
"Then will you go out with me this weekend?"  
  
"Yes, I would love too" Ginny smiled at him and picked up Jolie. "I need to be going. I'll see you after class tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yeah, all right" Remus smiled at her and kissed her forehead. " See you tomorrow"  
  
"Good night" Ginny slipped out of Remus rooms smiling. After Harry she just didn't date anymore and hadn't planned on meeting anyone anytime soon. But when she heard Sirius say that Remus wanted to ask her out, Ginny's heart leapt, she knew she would go out with him without a second thought. 


	12. Authors Note

I would like to say thank you for all of your wonderful Reviews and Since I know some of you don't like to sighn in to give a reveiw, please just email me at TimberfakeVaughn@aol.com  
  
Thanks   
  
~Twerp 


	13. 12The Wolf and The Date

The next day Ginny sat at her desk in class grading papers and occasionally answering questions from the students who knew that she had once dated Harry potter. Over the past few months Ginny had become accustomed to the questions she got about, the war and the ever-famous Dream Team. She smiled out over her class, they were her first and second years, they knew nothing about war, and the struggle to survive. They were innocents, just children who were kept inside by their parents during that war. In the beginning of the year she had asked them if any of them had lost any family or friends in the war, and was disturbed to find that more than half of them has lost ether a parent or an older sibling. She had just wanted to wrap them all up in her arms and tell them that it had never happened, but she knew that they had felt the effects of the war, and thanked the gods that they would never really know the guilt-wrenching feeling of fighting and killing others.   
  
Hearing the bell ring she called for the students to leave their papers on her desk as they left. Picking up the small pile she smiled and tucked them in her bag, this was her free period and she knew that it was also Remus'. Walking quickly down the corridor she slipped into Remus' classroom and sat at the back desk.   
  
She watched as he picked up the papers from his desk and put them in a drawer, Smiling she cleared her thought and laughed as Remus jumped at the sudden realization that he was not the only on in the classroom.  
  
"Professor Weasley, you startled me." Remus said grinning and sat down on the edge of his desk. "What brings you to my classroom?"  
  
"Well it occurred to me Professor Lupin that you didn't tell me what time you wanted to go out this weekend." Ginny slowly walked to the front of the classroom and sat on a desk across from him.   
  
"Well, I could have sworn I said tomorrow at noon, but then again I could have just skipped that information, so that you would come to my classroom" Ginny giggled at his comment and stood up.  
  
"It would seem that your evil plot has worked." She kissed his cheek and was about to leave when his hand caught her arm. When she looked up she saw that his face had changed from playful too serious "is there something-wrong Remus?"  
  
"Its just..." Remus faltered in his words "Never mind"  
  
"No, no. Tell me" Ginny looked at him concerned  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you want to go out with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course I do, I've been waiting for you to ask me out since, we brought Jolie home." Ginny smiled as she realized what Remus was holding back. Stepping towards him she put her hand on his face. "Remus you do not have to worry about the Wolf."   
  
Remus looked up at her, shocked. "What you didn't think I knew what you were on about? Remus I have known you since my second year hear at Hogwarts, and I have no problem with who you are. If anything it makes you even more interesting and it makes me want to get to know you better."  
  
"Really?" Remus said still stunned.  
  
"Yes" Ginny rubbed away the silent tears that were running down his cheek. " You have nothing to worry about from me"  
  
Remus put his hand over Ginny's and brought it so that it was covering his heart. "Do you feel how my heart is beating Ginny? You do that to me every time you walk into the room. You make me feel accepted, and that's a feeling I have rarely felt outside of these walls. You are my angel Ginny" With that he pulled Ginny to him and kissed her. Ginny was shocked at first but then leaned into the kiss, it was warm and gentle, but at the same time it was rough and passionate. When he broke the kiss Ginny sighed and looked up at him. "I promise you, that I will never hurt you."  
  
"And I promise that the wolf will never be a problem with me." Kissing him gently, she picked up her bag and walked towards the door, only pulling her hand from his when they could no longer reach.   
  
The next day Ginny ran around her rooms frantically trying to find something to wear when she herd a knock on her door. My god its not even noon yet, he can't be here. Opening up the door she was surprised to see Hermione, Lavender, Flur, and Padama standing their "Oh my gods what are you guys doing here?"   
  
"Sirius owled us to say that Remus had finally asked you out and that you needed a baby-sitter and some one to help you get ready" Hermione said as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, I could kiss Sirius, I hadn't even thought about a baby- sitter" Ginny moved aside so that every one else could get in.  
  
"So Lav, and me will be doing your Hair and makeup, now lets get started" Padama said as she pulled Ginny into the bedroom.  
  
"Now what were you planning on wearing?" Lavender asked, as she started to go through Ginny's wardrobe.  
  
"I don't know a pair of slacks and a nice blouse" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, and plopped down on her bed.   
  
"You mean you haven't even given thought to what you would wear?" Padama stared at Ginny.  
  
"What? This is Remus he could care less if I was all dressed up" Ginny laughed at the two girls. "I don't have many nice cloths."  
  
"Oh, but you see we are going to dress you up tonight!" Lavender squealed as Ginny laid back and groaned at her two friends.  
  
When Remus knocked on Ginny's door he did not expect to find Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Lavender, Flur and Padama sitting in her living room playing cards. Shaking his head he sat down on the couch and looked over at Hermione.   
  
"So who's Idea was this?" He asked.  
  
"Sirius, called all of us so that we could help Ginny get ready, and watch the baby" Hermione smiled at Remus and leaned closer to him. "Do...Not.... Hurt.... My ... Only.... Sister"   
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Remus chuckled and hugged Hermione to his side. "Don't worry, I don't think I could ever hurt someone as beautiful as she is."  
  
"Good, Now would you like to play cards?"   
  
"No, Mione' he has a date" Remus looked behind him to see Ginny coming out of her room.   
  
"Wow, Ginny You are beautiful" He said, Ginny had on a red Muggle skirt and a black cloak hung loosely around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Remus, you don't look half bad your self" she grinned at him and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Well, are you ready my Lady?"   
  
"Why yes Sir I am" Ginny tucked her arm in his and looked back at the group. "Take care of my Jolie... and don't wait up!" 


	14. 13The Date

They arrived in Diagon alley and walked into a small Italian restaurant. Ginny smiled at looked around the place; it only had about ten tables but they each had candles it the middle of them, making it the only light in the room. Ginny smiled up at Remus as he spoke to the waiter in, what she thought was Italian.  
  
"So how did you find this place I don't think I've ever been here before." She said as they sat down.  
  
"Its fairly new, I met Sirius and Harry here over the summer for dinner a few times." Remus smiled over at her ad took her had. "I'm really glade you agreed to come."  
  
"So am I" She sighed and looked down at her menu "Umm, is this in Italian?"  
  
"Yea, I forgot to tell you. Sorry. Would you like for me to just order?"   
  
"Yes, Please" Ginny smiled as he waved over the waiter and spoke to him. Looking at Remus, Ginny could tell that he had taken time betting ready for today. His hair was combed back nicely instead of frumpy looking like it normally was. She noticed that he had shaved and had even worn his nicer robes.  
  
"So I hope the girls didn't give you much trouble" He asked  
  
"Oh you know them to well. They gave me hell, I wanted to wear slacks and a blouse and they would her none of it. Lavender went through my closet, and found this old thing." Ginny gestured to the dress she was wearing.  
  
"I don't think that could ever be just an old thing" Ginny laughed as Remus leaned over and checked her legs out. "What it shows your legs perfectly."   
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Lupin." Ginny shook her head and smiled as their food arrived.  
  
"My mind will always be in the gutter while you're around, My dear." Remus wiggled his eyebrows and Ginny laughed again.  
  
They spent the next two hours talking about classes and they told stories about their school days. When they were finished with lunch, they walked down Diagon Alley looking in shops and talking. When they passed a new bookstore called 'Barns and Noble' (original I know:)) Ginny pulled him inside so that she could look at the books.  
  
"What is it with you and Hermione, you always have your head in a book"  
  
"What can I say we are brilliant and any thing that is interesting to us we just soak up" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and pulled off her cloak, showing off more of her long legs.  
  
Remus' eyes popped out of his head as Ginny took off her cloak, It showed that the skirt she was wearing was a lot shorter then he thought. It came to about mid thigh were it flared a little, and bounced around as she walked. He watched as she walked down the isle and stopped to reach for a book making her skirt go up enough that Remus could see she was wearing black panties. My gods what is this woman doing to me?  
  
Remus stood behind her and put his hand on her hip. When she jumped he whispered in her ear, "I fear that if you reach up any farther, every one will know that your wearing black panties and I will have to take you into the back room, to ravish you."  
  
He felt her shiver as he spoke and when she turned around he could see a sexy grin spread across her face. "Really, Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Now whose got there mind in the gutter" Not waiting for her answer he swooped down to capture her lips. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla, and he could feel her melt as he kissed her. Feeling her tongue on his lips he allowed her in. Just as he deepens the kiss, he felt Ginny pushes on his chest. "What?"  
  
"I can't do this" She pushed his farther away and put her cloak back on.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was confused, he thought that she had wanted to come on the date. To spend the day with him.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry but if I allow our little making out session to continue I would not have been able to control myself, and I can't do that" Remus smiled as he realized what she was saying.   
  
"Ginny, I won't do anything your not ready to do...Okay?" He asked as he lifted her chin with his finger.  
  
"Its just, I've never and I don't want too until..."   
  
Remus put his finger on her lips "I totally understand, and like I said I wouldn't do anything you are not ready for." He grinned "now what book was it that you were reaching for?" 


	15. 14 Our daughter

When they got back to Ginny's rooms Remus kissed her goodnight and walked back to his own rooms. Ginny smiled when she walked into her living room. Hermione was asleep on the couch and Lavender had fallen asleep leaning against Severus. Tiptoeing into the kitchen she set down her purse and cloak then walked into the babies room, looking into the baby's crib she screamed and passed out.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke to the smell of the infirmary surrounding her looking around she remembered what happened and called for Poppy. "Ms. Weasley I'm glade to see you're awake."  
  
"I need to go were, is my wand and my shoes?"  
  
"You are not going anywhere until I can look you over now sit back down." Ginny shook her head at the nurse.  
  
"No, my daughter is missing I need to go find her. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled and stormed out of the room. Walking towards her rooms she threw the door opened and saw that Harry, Ron and her other brothers were sitting in her living room. "What are you guys doing here? My daughter is missing! Why aren't you out looking for her?"  
  
"Ginny, calm down. And when did you start calling her your daughter?" Ron said as he tried to set her to sit.  
  
"Since today! Now get your ass's up and help me find her" she said and when no one got up she looked at them suspiciously. "What's going on"   
  
"Ginny, I think you need t o sit down for this" Bill said and sat her down next to Charlie.  
  
"Why what's wrong, oh god she's not hurt is she?" Ginny felt the tears started to slide down her cheek but did not try to wipe them away.  
  
"No Ginny, she's fine." Harry stood up and then sat on her other side.   
  
"Oh, gods. I'm sorry you guy." Ginny put her face in her hands "what happened?"  
  
"Well, It seems Denis Creevey came back form the dead." Her head snapped up and she looked at Harry, disbelieving what he'd said.  
  
"How- How can that be. I saw him die. I saw Luscius kill him."  
  
"No, you saw what they wanted you to see." George said  
  
"What do you mean"?   
  
"It seems that our little Creevey was working for both sides during the war." Ginny stared at Percey.  
  
"Why, he was always so happy when I saw him and I thought he was devoted to Dumbledore."   
  
"I guess he just flipped after Colin died and thought that we wouldn't win the war, so he joins Voldemort's ranks. Ginny, he came last night and took Jolie. When he gave him the vertistism he said that he took her so that you could suffer for not saving Colin. That you were so hung up on saving Harry that you just ignored Colin" Ginny shook her head and looked up at her brothers. They all had worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"How did you find him?"   
  
"The bracelet that Remus got you for your birthday helped a lot. It told us that Denis had Jolie." Harry said  
  
"Thank you guys. I need to go check on Jolie.... Um where is Remus and Sirius?"   
  
Charlie smiled "Remus is in the room with Jolie putting her to sleep and Sirius is taking Denis to Azkaban." Ginny smiled at her brothers again and then hugged them. "You know Remus beat the crap out of Denis when we found him"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yep"   
  
"Oh gods I don't know what I would do without all of you" Turning Ginny walked into Jolie room. Looking in she saw the Remus was once again rocking Jolie. He looked so comfortable just sitting there rocking her, like there was nothing else in the world more important. It was like the way he was when he was teaching. Clearing her throat Remus looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey you" she said and walked over to him.   
  
"Hey, how are you? When I saw you this morning you were still sleeping" Remus put Jolie in her crib and then pulled Ginny into a hug. She let a few tears stream down her face and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm fine. Just really happy that Jolie is okay" She returned his hug and kissed his cheek. "I about had a heart attack when I found out about Denis."  
  
"Yes so did I. I always thought he was a good student." She could see the anger flash on Remus' face when he talked about Colin.  
  
"So how badly did you beat him up" When Remus blushed she smiled at him.  
  
"I shouldn't have beat him up, it didn't solve anything. But I felt such hatred towards him when we found him. All I could think about was that he had taken my dau.." Remus stopped talking and looked at his feet.  
  
"Say it Remus. YOUR DAUGHTER, because that's what she is, she's yours and mine. Ours and no matter how much you ignore it that's how it's been for the past few months." She smiled at Remus and kissed him gently. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Nether would I" Remus pushed the hair out of her face and returned her kiss. 


	16. 15 The Reception and a Surprise

3 Years Later  
  
Ginny sat in the great hall of Hogwarts watching her family dance and talk. Today she and Remus had gotten married, last year Remus had proposed to her in front of the whole school during the Yule Ball and she had gleefully accepted. Now she sat and watched as Remus dance with their daughter, they were finally a family and Ginny was finally happy. Hermione and George were currently trying to catch their twin girls that were running around the hall. They had three girls, Georgina was two and a half and the twins, Ginny and Molly were one. Ron and Flur had a new baby girl, Angelica. Harry and Padama also had twins, Fred and George they are one also. Severus and Lavender had two boys, Albus and Kevin, they are two and 3 months.   
  
Ginny was pulled form her thoughts a Remus and Jolie came walking up to them. "Hey you, did you have fun dancing with Daddy?"  
  
"Yea, but Daddy says he wants to dance with mommy now" Jolie pouted.  
  
"That's okay I'm sure if you asked Uncle Harry he would dance with you." Remus said and laughed as Jolie squealed and ran over to Harry. "So my dear Wife would you like to dance"   
  
"Of course" Ginny let him lead her onto the floor. "So my dear husband what do you think about having a few more kids I mean Jolie needs some brothers. Although not as many as I have"  
  
"No, No I don't think we could handle seven kids, but a few more sound nice" Remus kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.  
  
"Good because in about six months she'll have a new brother" Ginny smiled brightly at him and started to laugh as it kicked in.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Remus said as his face split into a big cheesy grin.  
  
"Nope, I'm three months pregnant which mean's we'll have to get out all of Jolie's old baby stuff...." Ginny was cut off as Remus stopped dancing.  
  
"You're not kidding?"  
  
"No I told you that, my you sure are thick"  
  
"You mean you're pregnant?" Ginny smiled and nodded. If it was even possible Remus' smiled grew wider and he pulled Ginny into a kiss. "Hold on" Turning to every one on the dance floor Remus yelled for every one to shut up. "Guess what! Ginny's going to have a baby!" Ginny laughed as her brothers glared at Remus and every one else started laughing.  
  
"You know I never told them that we were sleeping together before we got married" Remus looked down at Ginny and gave her an evil grin.  
  
"You should have told me! Your brothers are right behind me aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah so give me a kiss and start running" He did what Ginny said and she laughed as her brothers chased him out of the hall. "Don't kill my husband please"   
  
"Well Mrs. Lupin you sure do know how to break it nicely to your brothers" Ginny turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind her.  
  
" And why aren't you three trying to kill my husband?" She joked.  
  
"Because we've known for the past year, we just thought it would be funny to see what everyone else did when they found out." Ron said chuckling.  
  
Ginny shook her head, and smiled at her best friends. Life couldn't get any better. 


End file.
